Hello, World
by lolbeawesome
Summary: It's 9/11, a day the world will never forget. Some Clace. Songfic to the Lady Antebellum song, hello world. This is dedicated to my epic friend, iLookOnTheBrightSide, who helped me with tumblr. Her plot, I came up with the writing :D


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a oneshot, dedicated to iLookOnTheBrightside.**

**I think I kinda understand tumblr now :D**

**If you wanna follow me, the link is:**

** . **

**So this is a songfic about 9/11. **

**For all those that died, we will never forget you. RIP.**

**This is a songfic, to Hello World, by the one and only Lady Antebellum!**

**Of course, I don't own the song (Wouldn't that be awesome?), or TMI. They are owned by the people who owned them. I own my own writing yayy :D**

**Btw this is JPOV!**

**Uhh… I'm not really Christian, so I apologize for any mistakes. This story really isn't about religion, it's just that the Lightwood family is Christian. **

_Traffic calls, cell phone calls_

_Talk radio screams at me_

_Through my tinted window I see_

_A little girl, rust red minivan_

_She's got chocolate on her face_

_Got little hands, and she waves at me_

The traffic right now is slower than a snail, moving an inch an hour, and I tsk impatiently. I want to get to work already, mad at the talk radio, which is screaming something at me.

I don't care, I just want to get to work already. There's a little girl, head out the window like she's a dog, with chocolate, probably from ice cream on her face.

Her tiny hands wave at me, and she smiles.

I'm surprised, the little girl a little bit hope that maybe today won't be a day when something will go wrong. I envy that girl, her childlike innocence, and carefree abandon. When was the last time I was like that?

_Hello world_

_How you been?_

_Good to see you, my old friend_

_Sometimes I feel cold as steel_

_Broken like I'm never gonna heal_

_I see a light, a little hope_

_In a little girl_

_Hello world_

My eye falls on a picture of my family, my beautiful wife Clary, my daughter in my arms. We are all smiling at the camera, blissfully happy.

I almost never see my family anymore, and I hate it so much. I feel like a cruel, heartless monster, leaving my wife with our little girl.

She hasn't seen Daddy, he's gone when before she wakes up, and back when she's asleep.

But I have to support them, somehow.

I'm broken without Clary, functioning like a robot, and I'm afraid I will never get the chance to let her fix me.

_Every day I drive by _

_A little white church_

_It's got these little white crosses_

_Like angels in the yard_

_Maybe I should stop on in _

_Say a prayer _

_Maybe talk to God_

_Like he is there_

_Oh, I know he is here_

_Yeah, I know he's here_

Every day on my way to work, there's this little church, the one I used to go to when I was a little kid. I haven't really been to church lately; actually the last time I set foot in one was when I married Clary.

I know, someday I will stop inside that church again, and remember.

Remember watching Clary walk down that aisle, the day I became the happiest man on earth. Remember the times I went there with my family, laughing with my friends as the minister stared at us.

And when I was older, confessing to the crimes I did, and knowing I was forgiven.

_Hello world_

_How you been?_

_Good to see you, my old friend_

_Sometimes I feel cold as steel_

_And broken like I'm never going to heal_

_I see a light_

_A little grace, a little faith unfurled_

_Hello world_

I'm in the middle of a meeting, when I hear screams, people panicking.

"What's going on?" I ask, half scared at what's going on, the other part annoyed at the distraction.

"Evacuate the building! It's burning down!" Somebody screams, and I'm frozen in shock.

What am I going to do? I need to live, I need to see my little girl grow up, and tell Clary I love her, until I can't count how many times I've told her that.

I feel weak with shock, and I run, holding on to whatever hope I have, even the tiniest bit.

Silently praying, desperately clinging on to whatever grace, whatever faith I have.

_Sometimes I forget what living's for_

_And I hear my life through my front door_

_And I'll be there_

_Oh I'm home again_

_I see my wife, my little boy, little girl_

_Hello World_

I finally make it out, and gasp in horror as I see the once-mighty World Trade Center crumbling, the whole thing on fire.

I could have been in there, I could have been dead by now.

I was one of the lucky ones.

I see Clary, her red hair standing out in the crowd, my little girl crying, looking for me.

I run towards them, and when Clary sees me, her whole face lights up. I give her a kiss, one that is going to leave my daughter scarred for life.

Then I grab my daughter, and hold on to her like the world is ending. It probably looks like that from her tiny three-year old eyes.

I'm going home again, and I'm going to live. Some of my friends are gone, their bodies lost in a sea of debris. People are crying, holding on to each other, knowing the fate of their loved ones.

Yeah, I'm one of the lucky ones.

_All the empty disappears_

_I remember why I'm here_

_Just surrender and believe_

_I fall down on my knees_

_Oh hello world_

_Hello world_

_Hello world_

"I'm pregnant," Clary whispers to me, and I reach out and touch her slightly swollen stomach.

It's a bittersweet moment, the promise of new life mixed with the grief of people who probably didn't know they were going to die.

"I love you," I tell her, choking up. "I don't tell you that enough."

"I know," she tells me.

I'm here, alive, and it's for a reason. God knows why, but it's for a reason, and I'm going to believe.

I won't ever forget those people, the people I worked with, my boss, anybody.

Hello world. I'm here, and I'm ready to make a difference.


End file.
